1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to flat panel displays. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a gate driving circuit for bi-directional driving and a display apparatus having the gate driving circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable to decrease both the manufacturing cost and the total size of panel modules in display devices. One technology used to accomplish this is amorphous silicon gate (ASG) technology, in which a gate driving circuit is formed in a peripheral area of the panel and a switching device is disposed in a display area of the panel. The gate driving circuit sequentially outputs a plurality of gate signals from the peripheral area, delivering them to the switching devices in the display area.
In one relatively recently-developed operation mode, panels display a forward image or a reverse image that is rotated to an angle of 180° with respect to the forward image. In this mode, display of the reverse image involves an output sequence of the gate driving circuit that is fixed, while an output sequence of the image data is reversed.